Good-bye, Stranger
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Before leaving Salem, Melanie says good-bye to her friends. ONESHOT


**I was a little disappointed that we didn't get a good-bye scene between Melanie and Abby, Sonny, and Chad. So, I took it upon myself to write this little oneshot where she says good-bye to Abby, Sonny, Chad, and Gabi.**

After telling Maxine good-bye, Melanie headed to Abigail's office. She felt bad. They haven't really hung out much since she was in town. She knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Abigail called. Melanie walked in, and she saw that Abigail was on the phone. "….Okay, great! And thank you again for your generous donation…. you, too. Bye." Abigail hung up and smiled when she saw her best friend. "Hey! What's up?" She noticed her forlorn expression. "What's wrong?"

Melanie took a deep breath. "I'm leaving town."

Abigail was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Long story short, I don't want to be the reason Brady's child suffers." Melanie folded her arms. "Theresa basically threatened to take Tate away from Brady unless I leave."

Abigail scoffed and shook her head. "Wow. Just when I thought she could sink no lower."

"Yeah." Melanie nodded.

"That's a pretty big sacrifice you're making." Abigail noted. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if there was." Melanie shrugged. "I guess I can take comfort in the fact that this will all blow up in Theresa's face."

"If it does, will you come back?" Abigail asked, hopeful.

Melanie chuckled. "We'll see. I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out more."

"Me, too." Abigail stood up to hug Melanie. "Oh, I'll miss you so much."

"Me, too." Melanie replied and hugged back.

Abigail pulled away and smiled. "Hey…thank you for saying good-bye this time."

Melanie laughed. "Sure. No problem."

Abigail watched Melanie leave and sighed. "Theresa…I hope Tate treats you worse than Will treated _his_ mother."

XXX

Melanie's next stop was Sonny. She headed towards the club and ran into him in the Horton Town Square. "Hey!"

"Mel! Hey, what's up?" Sonny smiled, but Melanie could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Melanie asked. She wondered if this was a bad time.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sonny lied through his teeth. "How about you?"

"I'm leaving Salem." Melanie explained her situation with Theresa and Brady. "No matter how horrible Theresa is, I don't want Tate to grow up with only one parent, so…"

Sonny nodded in understanding. "I bet Brady didn't take it well."

"He didn't." Melanie shook her head. "I have a lot of both good and bad memories here, but…it's time for me to say good-bye. For good this time."

"That's too bad." Sonny replied. Wanting to lift the mood a little, he smirked. "I had planned on asking you to be my surrogate."

Melanie laughed. "I'm flattered, but, I think you'll do better with someone who had a _successful_ pregnancy."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Sonny nodded and chuckled. They hugged. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too." They pulled apart. "I really hope you and Will work things out."

Sonny nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, see you."

"Bye." Sonny watched Melanie walk off. He could just imagine Julie Williams saying something like

"And you invited _Theresa_ to your wedding over _Nick_?!"

…But then again, Nick was way worse, so, he'll take Theresa any day.

XXX

Melanie walked through the DiMera garden and spotted Chad on a lounge chair looking over something on his tablet. "Hey. Harold said you'd be here."

"Hi." Chad set his tablet down. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Salem." Melanie replied.

"And you felt compelled to tell me this?" Chad asked, surprised.

"You told me you trust me the most." Melanie shrugged. "Also because…I think of all people you'd understand why I'm leaving." She explained about her situation with Theresa. "You and I both lost our children. Grace died before you even knew she was your daughter…I had a miscarriage. I don't want Tate to grow up with only one parent, and I don't want Brady to lose his son."

"You're right. I do understand." Chad said softly. "I think that may be the most selfless thing I've ever seen you do."

Melanie chuckled. "You know, there was a time Brady thought I was a selfish bitch."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "When was that?"

"After I sold plans for Titan to DiMera Enterprises." Melanie shrugged. "It was then that Tony died, Philip got shot, then Philip and Victor kidnapped your dad, and EJ kidnapped Stephanie…"

"Oh, man, that was a crazy time." Chad shook his head. "I'm glad I wasn't part of that family, then."

"I started the fire, but at least I helped put it out." Melanie shrugged. "Then I dated, then married Philip, and he cheated on me. You know, the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus was obviously written for me."

Chad chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, too." They hugged.

"So, am I the last stop on your good-bye tour?" Chad wondered.

"No, there's still one more person I need to see." Melanie replied. "I think visiting her might make me feel better about this situation."

Chad had a feeling who Melanie was talking about. "Yeah…having to leave all your friends and family to make sure a child grows up with both parents is one thing, but murdering your crazy ex-husband to protect your daughter and serving ten years? That's a whole 'nother level."

"Right?" Melanie chuckled. "Good-bye, Chad."

" _Bonne chance_ , Mel." Chad sat back down.

XXX

Gabi was surprised to hear that Melanie came to visit her. She sat across the table, smiling. "Hello, Melanie."

"Hi." Melanie greeted. "Um…the reason I came to visit you is to tell you that I'm leaving Salem."

Gabi was, again, surprised. "Really? Why? From what Sonny told me, you and Brady were really happy together."

Melanie once again explained the situation with Theresa. "I saved her from being kidnapped, and brought her and her son together, and she repays me by threatening to take Tate away from Brady if I don't leave."

"Oh. Well…" Gabi shrugged sheepishly. "At least she didn't have you kidnapped…"

Melanie chuckled wryly. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But, then again, you didn't want that to happen to me."

"True." Gabi nodded. "You're a much better person than I am."

Melanie refrained from responding to that. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Well, Nick did one thing right: he told me all about prison and how it works in here." Gabi shrugged. "I was prepared. I just keep to myself and was perfectly honest about what I'm in here for. A lot of the inmates were actually touched…and they actually sometimes come to me for advice on how to be a good person."

Melanie and Gabi laughed. "Well…nine more years, right?" Gabi nodded solemnly. "Well, maybe they'll let you out early on good behavior."

"I doubt I deserve it." Gabi admitted, looking down.

Melanie was sympathetic. "Come on. You were protecting your daughter. You rid the world of a crazy psychopath! You more than deserve an early release. Or at least house arrest."

Gabi smiled. "Thanks. Maybe once I'm out and you return to Salem, we can become better friends."

"I'd like that." They got up to hug each other. "Good-bye."

"Take care of yourself, Mel." Gabi replied.

With that, Melanie left the prison and headed back to her apartment.


End file.
